1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a configurable printed circuit board and, more particularly, to a printed circuit board having separable portions for supporting a desired number of modules that interface with the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many applications, it is desired to have a printed circuit board (PCB) interface with another device. For example, it is increasingly common to connect fiber optic networks to PCBs. The fiber optic connection is established by an optical port, or small form-factor physical interface (SFP), capable of converting optical signals to electrical signals and vice versa. Conventionally, PCBs have been provided with support portions, extending from the edge of the main body of the PCB, on which optical ports are mounted.
Different applications require PCBs to have connections with different numbers of optical ports. Accordingly, PCBs having different numbers of support portions are required. Conventionally, PCBs have been custom made for a particular application, that is, custom made to have the proper number of support portions for the required application.
Such customized production of PCBs requires increasing and/or complicating the manufacturing equipment and procedures, thus increasing the cost, time and difficulty of production. In addition, it reduces the extent to which the produced PCBs are adaptable to different applications.
Accordingly, it would be useful to be able to produce PCBs that are adaptable to different applications (e.g., PCBs capable of having a variable number of support portions) without having to resort to such a customized production method.